ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulwyck Volmark
'''Ulwyck Volmark '''is the current Lord of Volmark. Appearance 5’1’’ Small in height but slightly thick and barrel-chested, darkish blonde hair covers his chin a few inches in length and flows from the top of his head to his shoulders. History Ulwyck Volmark was born on Harlaw to be the second son of Lodos and Esgred Volmark. His earliest memories was of his grandfather telling stories of when he was part of the Iron Islander invasion of the Shield Islands and being rewarded with the lordship of Greenshield, but also of older stories of Qhorin and Lodos Volmark the claimants after the death of Harren the Black. Otherwise the childhood of Ulwyck was a lot like other Islanders’, learning to sail and being part of different ship crews from a young age however mostly on his father’s War Galley to begin with. He showed great skill with using both hands with equal dexterity. At age 10 however the Crisis of Nettle’s Bounty happened soon after the passing of his grandfather. The newly lorded Lodos (father of Ulwyck) was quite reluctant with choosing sides as he was in the middle of getting use to his new role and so by the luck of the Drowned God avoided the harsh consequences for other Island lords. For Ulwyck the crisis had a big impact. He did not understand the politic or the reasoning but a lot of family friends were amongst the reavers caught by the Westerland army. Ulwyck did indeed understand how close he had been to losing his father. After the crisis his training, as well as his older brother’s, became more focused on combat and fighting. The gift of ambidexterity proved to fit well with the use of two smaller handaxes and they became his favored weapons of choice. As the young Volmark came of age he was given command of a longship and took to the art of navigation quickly under the tutelage from an experienced crewmember Farsighted Lucas Pyke who Lodos of course had planted on his crew. The bleak environment and lack of resources and reaving places near the Iron Islands Lodos Volmark took a couple of ships (amongst them a War Galley and a Longship captained by his each of his two sons) with him to the Stepstones and later to Essos in search of riches and experience for his sons. The reaving in the Stepstones enhanced Ulwycks covertness especially at sea as surprise attacks and stealth proved useful for boarding tradeships and stealing from smaller settlements. In Essos and the Summer Sea they had less success at reaving and sold themselves as sellsails for various smaller nobles and merchants as protection and in smaller personal feuds. In a string of poor choices and unfortunate events lead to death of Maron Volmark( Ulwyck’s older brother) and later Lodos (his father) among with a lot of wealth they had accumulated on their seven year voyage. Realizing that he was now the only male heir left in house Volmark, Ulwyck decided to turn homeward to Harlaw to ensure the future of the house and rule closer to home. Important Events * 344 AC: Ulwyck is born * 350 AC: Ulwyck’s first sailing voyage as part of his father’s crew * 354 AC: Crisis of Nettle’s Bounty * 359 AC: Becoming captain of own ship * 361 AC: Departing with father and brother to the Stepstones and Essos to battle as sellsails * 366 AC: Death of his brother Maron Volmark * 368 AC: Death of his father Lodos Volmark * 369 AC: Return to the Iron Islands, becoming Lord of Volmark * 370 AC: Ulwyck staying closer to home to ensure the continuation of his house, ruling over Volmack and sailing in the surrounding area around the Iron Islands Family * Maron Volmark, Lord of Volmark and briefly Lord of Greenshield 280 – 353 AC ** Lodos Volmark, Lord of Volmark 314 – 368 AC ** Esgred Volmark, born Netley 320 AC – present *** Maron Volmark, 340 – 366 AC *** Ulwyck Volmark 344 AC – present *** Gwin Volmark 346 AC – present Category:House Volmark Category:Ironborn Category:Westerosi